


Bring Me The Horizon

by superlockednegan84



Category: pirates - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: What happens when a pirate falls in love with her mark?





	Bring Me The Horizon

She sat in the corner watching everyone as the party raged on around her. She took another swig of rum as her eyes met his. She looked back down to her feet. When she looked back up he was standing in front of her. She smiled, “Hello Prince Nikolai. What brings you to my lovely corner tonight?” He chuckled, “Oh so you’ve staked claim to a corner huh? Are you new? I haven’t seen you around here before.” She nodded her head, “Kinda. I’m just passing through.” He smiled at her, “So what brings you to my lovely kingdom?”

She smiled. She was there to rob him blind. The ways of a pirate. She was here at this party while her men were in the treasure room. “I’m visiting family.” He smiled, “Anyone I might know?” She smirked, “I hardly doubt it. I actually snuck in here tonight. It looked fun and I wanted to join.” He laughed, “Well I’m rather glad you made it past the guards in that lovely dress. But why go through all that trouble just to sit in the corner. Come dance with me.” He held out his hand and she took it.

Her first mate Rayia stood in the treasure room, “Alright guys let’s go. Start with the gems then move to the gold. And we have until the clock strikes midnight.” One of the men looked up, “But Miss Rayia that doesn’t give us very long to clear this place out.” Rayia threw her head back and laughed, “Then maybe you should stop talking and start loading up the damn cart.”

He smiled down at her, “So you know my name, what’s yours? She smirked, “Names Rose.” He kissed her hand, “Nice to meet you Rose. So how long will you be staying.?” She looked up at the clock, “This is my last night actually.” He frowned, “That’s a shame. And I just got to meet you. Where are you originally from?” She kissed his cheek, “Ireland. I’m sorry but I have to run. It was nice to meet you Prince Nikolai.” She walked out of the ballroom as a guard rushed up to Nikolai. He looked up to the door, “After her. Catch that red haired bitch NOW!”

She heard the yelling and that was her cue to pick up her pace. She reached her horse and jumped on. She raced back to her ship. Once she got to the ship she handed Artax to one of her men, “Load him below deck.” She then looked to Rayia, “Alright Ray spill it. How much did we get?” Ray looked at her, “About three fourths.” She smirked, “Good. Now Bring me that horizon. We got guards coming and fast.” Rayia turned to the men, “Alright men let’s set sail. Go, go, go. We got guards coming.” She glanced over the side of the ship as Prince Nikolai got to the dock, “Sorry to just run off like this. No I’m not.”

He glared at her, “You’re Captain Scarlet?” She threw her head back and laughed, “That I am love. And that makes you my latest victim.” He pulled out his gun and aimed at her, “And I thought we could have something.” She smirked, “Oh Dearie. I’m too far away for that gun to reach me, and hasn’t anyone ever told you not to trust a pirate?” He fired, “I’ll find you Scarlet and I’ll get my treasure back.” She laughed evilly, “Oh honey I’d like to see you try. You’ll never find me. You’ll never find where I hide my treasure. See you later Prince Nikolai.”

***Two Years Later***

She sat in her castle in the throne room when he walked in. She smiled, “What did you do Princes Charming search every castle in Ireland?” He pulled out his sword, “That’s what I started out doing. Then I just started asking around for a red haired bitch.” She stood up, “Now, now there’s no reason for the sword. And how many times did you get punched in the face asking for me like that?” He sighed, “A few.” She nodded, “Yeah that’s because they love me. I’m like Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor.”

He put the sword down and moved closer, “That’s my money that they love you for.” She stepped closer, “Ah but you’re not the only kingdom I’ve robbed.” He stepped closer. He was so close he was almost touching her, “I don’t care about the other kingdoms. I care about what you took from my kingdom.” She ghosted her lips over his, “Oh that, that’s long gone.” He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately, “Then maybe I’ll have to get payment some other way.” She smirked, “But how is that going to help your kingdom Dearie?” He grabbed a handful of her hair, “Let me worry about that. I can’t stop thinking about you Scarlet.”

She gasped out, “Aw what a shame for you.” He pulled out his dagger and cut her corset and shirt off, “I’m done wanting and waiting.” She started undoing his shirt, “You really think you can handle me Charming?” He bit down hard on her neck, “Oh I know I can handle you Pirate Queen. Question is can you handle me. Or are you scared?” She moaned out as she finished ripping his shirt off revealing his muscular chest, “Oh I’m not scared of anything Charming.” He backed her into a wall and kissed her hungrily.

She stopped him, “You sure this is a road you want to go down Charming? Because I’m telling you right now I’m not quitting.” He ripped her pants off, “I’m not interested in making you quit. I think you could come in handy.” She gasped out as her body became fully exposed, “Ah so I see. I take all the risks and you reap the benefits.” He nipped down her jawline as his fingers moved through her folds and found her clit, “Oh Pirate Queen you’ll get plenty of benefits too, and we can split it fifty-fifty.”

She moaned out and pulled him closer as he circled her clit, “Tsk, tsk Charming. I’m taking all the risk. I get the bigger cut. I think it should be more like seventy-thirty.” He nodded his head in agreement before he took a nipple into his mouth and began sucking. He inserted two fingers deep inside her and started pumping in and out. He curved his fingers just right hitting her g-spot. She moaned out his name and tugged on his hair. A few pumps later and she was spilling her juices all over him.

He licked her juices off his fingers, “Mmmm Scarlet you taste like vanilla and honey.” She smiled, “Enough talking Nikolai.” He stepped back and removed his pants, then lifted her up by her ass. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lined up with her entrance then rammed inside her before stilling giving her a chance to adjust to his size. She gasped out as she felt his enormous cock filling her up. She bucked her hips into his signaling she was ready. He pulled all the way out then rammed back in. He bit her neck again as he massaged her breast and rammed in and out of her.

She scratched down his back as she moaned out his name. He rammed into her harder and faster. She bit her bottom lip, “Charming I’m gonna come.” He kissed her passionately, “Me too Queen.” A few pumps later and they were both coming undone. They clung to each other panting as they came down from their highs. He let her down gently, “So we have a deal then?” She smirked, “Sure thing Charming. But you ruined my favorite outfit. How are you going to fix that?” He smiled, “Don’t worry about that. I’ll get you the best dresses made.” She threw her head back and laughed, “Oh no dresses and pirating doesn’t work. I’m gonna need pirate outfits, love.” He chuckled, “Ok, pirate outfits it is.”


End file.
